A fingerprint collector is a precision electronic instrument that performs identification by using different characteristics of fingerprints of people, and is mainly used to collect fingerprints of people for identity verification. However, fingerprints of dry and wet fingers have always been a greatest problem affecting a verification success rate of the fingerprint collector. For example, in dry winter or humid summer, because a finger is excessively dry or excessively wet, it is hard to acquire a desirable fingerprint image by the fingerprint collector.
Currently, the fingerprint collector generally captures fingerprints by using several groups of manually adjusted parameters, such as three sets of parameters: dryness, normal, and wetness parameters, and then selects an optimal fingerprint by means of an algorithm.
However, capturing fingerprints by using several groups of specified parameters cannot adapt to a degree of dryness or wetness of fingers of all users or of a same user at any moment, and verification failure still easily occurs due to poor quality of a captured image.